


Let's Play Cards

by the_three_trenchcoat_wearers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, just cuteness, laundry room, maybe some awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_three_trenchcoat_wearers/pseuds/the_three_trenchcoat_wearers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet because I saw an AU post on Tumblr and one of the AU ideas was '"escaped to the laundry room to avoid hearing my room-mates have extremely loud sex only to find that you're here doing the same thing". I am not sure who originally posted that or anything so the idea credit goes to them. Enjoy the fluff and the complete humor. I was bored, it was late, and I have school tomorrow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Cards

Dean stomped down the old concrete stairs down to the laundry room. On his hip he held a small basket of shirts and a few jeans that he picked up from the floor before making a break out into the hallway. It wasn't his fault that Sam decided to bring Jessica to the dorm for the night... it was their fault for not warning him and him walking in on the two of them going at it like rabbits on the sofa. So here he was, grouching to himself about his little brother. As he made the landing he heard some music escaping from the laundry room.  _Bed of Roses? Shit man!_ And so, it was with a proud decision that he slammed open the door, scaring the crap, and apparently pants, off of the guy sitting on one of the washing machines. His phone by his side and some playing cards laid out in front of him.

"Oh uh, sorry." Dean rubbed the back of his head, trying not to stare at the guy who was only wearing boxers.

"It's alright. I hate this song too." The other man pressed at something on his phone and the music shut off quickly. "Although on second thought, you probably didn't fling open the door that hard because you didn't like the song." Dean set his basket of clothes by a washing machine across the room from the guy.  _Are those bees on his boxers? No, Dean! Look away._

"Yeah. I walked in on my brother and his girlfriend going at it like rabbits on our couch. And then that song was just- well you know." He opened up the washing machine and started chucking clothes in it, realizing that he didn't have as many as he thought he had grabbed.

"I walked in on my room-mate too. But at least your's are straight. Balthazar was getting down with his boyfriend Michael. That was just weird." Dean watched as the other guy returned to playing his card game. Dean nodded his reply and then noticed something terrible.

"Shit, I don't have any soap with me."

"You actually braved a naked brother to get clothes and didn't grab soap?!" Dean looked forcefully at the other man, almost trying to see if he can make him explode.

"Thanks for the sarcasm there dude."

"Castiel, and you can use my stuff. I keep a locker down here for this kind of emergency. My room-mate is a bit of a man-whore." The guy pointed down at the base of the washing machine where a bottle of soap and a bottle of softener sat.

"Thanks Castiel. I'm Dean." He walked the four steps over to the other machine, grabbed the bottles and went back to his own. He poured in the proper amount and then set the bottles down beside the guy in the bee boxers.

"If you are doing laundry, you might as well do the stuff you are wearing. We might be down here for a while." Dean nodded and ignored the smirk from the other guy as he took his short off from his head, and then undid his belt so that he could shimmy out of his jeans. "Leave the socks on. Who knows what is on this floor."

"Very true indeed." He left his socks on and then tossed his shirt and pants into the washer, just as it was about to start. He copied Castiel and sat atop the running machine. "So do you come here often?" Castiel looked up behind shaggy dark brown hair, and Dean was caught off guard by electric blue eyes.

"Don't tell me you are trying to pick me up  _now_ Dean."

"Of course not. I am honestly curious. My brother usually gives me a warning if he and his girl are going to be at our place instead of hers. But I guess he forgot this time." Dean was starting to feel the cold seeping through his black boxers.

"Oh, at least twice a week. Like I said, Balthazar is a man-whore. You ever have to hide out down here?"

"No, I usually go to the cafe over in Pine Lodge. That's where my friends Ash and Benny share a dorm."

"Sounds nice." They sat in silence, letting the whirring of the washing machines fill the silence.

"So what do you usually do when Balthazar is getting it on, if you don't have any laundry to do?" Castiel looked up from his card game.

"Study, but I was just getting home from hanging out with Charlie and her girlfriend Dorthy so I didn't have my books. But I usually keep a pack of cards in my pocket for when I am bored, so I came down here and am now washing my shirt and single pair of jeans." He went back to playing his cards. Dean took the opportunity to look over the other guy. He wasn't tan but not pale either. He has muscled and his biceps stood out strongly against the harsh light of the room. He had one leg folded under him, the other hanging off the side of the machine. And a think line of hair trailed from below his belly button to past the line of his boxers.

"What are you playing?" Ok, so maybe he was a little bored. He usually has something to do. But it was too late in the day to go to the auto-shop on campus and work on another car, and his bags were in the room.

"Solitare. It's usually a singular person game but more than one can play if you have more than one deck of cards."

"Do you have another deck?"

"No I don't."

"Ok." Whirr-whirr-whirr. Dean started to whistle slightly off key to Eye Of The Tiger. When that song ended, he switched to trying to make an elephant sound. But before he could get to the second try Castiel stopped him.

"OH MY GOD! Are you bored or something?!" He glared at the grown child sitting across from him who was now taping his fingers along to the beat of the washing machine.

"Maybe a little bit. I usually don't have nothing to do." He hit his heel against the side of the machine. thunk-whirr-taptapwhirr-thunk-whir-taptapwhir-thunk-whirr.

"Would you like to play a game of cards?" Castiel sighed forlornly at the offer, but Dean's eyes lit up brightly at the mention. Castiel suppressed his smile at the other man's joy.

"YES! Thank you!" Castiel slid off his machine and gathered up his cards. He then sat on the floor Indian style, and waited for Dean to join him, sitting across from him. As Castiel started to shuffle the deck, Dean was pleasantly surprised that he actually know how to shuffle. "So you really do know how to play cards then." Castiel looked up from shuffling, but his hands kept moving.

"Duh." He did a bridge with the cards and everything. "What do you want to play. War? Go Fish? Speed?"

"Lets just do war. Maybe, just maybe, one of us might win before the washing machine buzzer goes off." Dean chuckled gently at his own comment.

"Sure lets play War. But lets do it  _my_ way." He started to split the deck in half.

"How is there any other way to do it?"

"For every time that we have a war, the winner gets to do a Truth-or-Dare to the other person. Can't do truth more than twice in a row. My brother made this up a long time ago and it's turned into tradition." The cards were split.

"Deal." And off they went. They didn't get to their first war until about a third of the way through their respective decks. It was nines. Dean won. "Truth or Dare Cas?"

"Cas?"

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. Truth I guess."

"What's your major?" They returned to laying cards down.

"I am getting a business degree and a minor in psychology."

"Cool." A few cards later they reached their next War. Castiel won.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Major?"

"Auto mechanics."

"Cool, so you fix up cars and stuff?"

"Yeah I do. Work down here in the schools garage during the school year and work with my uncle during the summer and breaks." They got their next War very quickly. Cas won again.

"Dare. I'm willing to be brave." Dean instantly regretted his decision at the evil smirk that spread across the other man's face.

"Ok, I dare you to go take a walk through the girls hallway upstairs. I heard that Meg is throwing a huge party so we know that all the doors will be open."

"Aw, that's not so bad. I've done that before!"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Shit"

"Yup/. Walk down their hallway, but you will be covered in glitter and have a sign on your back that says 'pay me'."

"Where the hell are we going to fucking get glitter?"

"Balthazar keeps his clubbing stuff in his locker down here and I know the combination for it."

"Dude, you suck."

"I know." The smile that spread across Castiel's face was sickening, and five minutes later Dean was shedding body glitter and has Sharpie on his back. Together they made their way to the second floor where the girls were indeed having a party. Castiel, to Dean's horror, shouted into the hallway. "GET YOUR SINGLES OUT!" All of a sudden, dozens of girls with red solo cups in their hands poked their heads out from their rooms, smiled and ducked back inside only to emerge moments later with cash. Dean turned to Castiel.

"I don't see why this is so bad?"

"These are freshman girls." Dean's eyes went wide.

"Shit."

"I know." And with that, Castiel stepped back and watched as Dean was surrounded (and slightly molested) by freshman college girls. When Dean emerged from the booze driven females, Castiel was at the ready with his phone and snapped a picture of a very tormented looking Dean. He had dollar bills in his hair, his boxers, had lipstick marks all over his face and somebody had added feathers to the back of his elastic boxers. 

"I hate you. I am getting you back for this."

"Only if you win another War. I took four separate classes in casino dealing."

"You fucker!"

"Yeah." Castiel smiled at Dean and made his way back to the laundry room. He knew that Dean would have to follow because his clothes were in the wash. They made it back to the laundry room, and both loads were still whirring away. They sat back down, and Dean puffed out glitter from everywhere when he sat. They got through a few more rounds. Dean won the next one. 

"YES!"

"Dare. I;m not scared."

"You should be." Now it was Castiel's time to cringe at the devilish smile. "You have to roll your boxers up until they are as tight as you can get them and then take a lap around the building, all while shouting 'I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream'."

"That sounds cold."

"That's what you get for starting this and it being October. Now roll and run." And that is how Castiel, with the help of Dean getting all of it on video, managed to run around the entire perimeter of the Alcove Lodge with only three people chasing him, all were carrying spoons. The antics got weirder and weirder as the night went on.

"Break into the lounge, find honey and then cover yourself in it. So sit on every third chair."

"I found some eyeliner behind here. Put it on then go stand on the roof and sing something by Journey."

"Go to someones room and knock on their door and then do the Macarena until they give you a fork."

"Throw pebbles at some random persons window and then say that you are 'looking for your pet rat' and 'have they seen him'."

Eventually they switched their laundry over and finally they gave up on the game only by default- they both passed out.

The next morning the two were woken up by a very groggy and very tall man. Sam had found his brother wearing only boxers and socks, covered in glitter, with eyeliner haphazardly thrown onto his face, holding onto a rubber duck that had somehow been flipped inside out and sleeping on a man who was wearing a masquerade mask, wearing bee boxers that had been rolled up  _way_ too far, had a fork tucked behind one ear was was sprouting live plants from his socks, which were still on his feet. Dean woke up first when the large shadow fell over him.

"Morning Sam!" He happily mumbled. "This is Cas." And with that, Dean turned over and held onto the outstretched leg of Castiel.


End file.
